


Sudaderas y otras formas de estar en casa

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [8]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Durante unos segundos Agoney piensa en la fantasía que es llevar puesta ropa de Raoul, sentirse arropado y abrazado cada minuto del día por su olor. Pensar en hogar sólo por una sudadera que huele al hombre del que está enamorado. Y su corazón se acelera.





	Sudaderas y otras formas de estar en casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeatrizLG85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrizLG85/gifts).



> La palabra es casa y el fandom es Ragoney.

Abre la puerta del piso intentando hacer el menor ruido posible porque intuye que Raoul está durmiendo. Hace media hora que le mandó un mensaje para avisarle de que ya había acabado y no solo no ha respondido sino que ni siquiera lo ha leído. Y sólo hay un motivo por el que Raoul no lo haya visto, porque él siempre, siempre, siempre, lee sus whatsapps.

Como había imaginado, Raoul está plácidamente dormido en el sofá y a Agoney se le escapa la sonrisa. Deja las bolsas en el suelo, se quita la chaqueta y se acerca lentamente hasta su novio. Se arrodilla en el suelo, junto a su cabeza y aparta un mechón de pelo que cae sobre su frente antes de inclinarse y rozar su nariz contra la mejilla del rubio.

Raoul se remueve un poco, pero sin llegar a despertarse, así que Agoney comienza a besar su rostro. Sus labios recorren sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente y finalmente sus labios. El moreno sonríe contra su boca cuando el catalán le responde y continúa su camino por su mandíbula.

\- Sé que estás despierto –dice con la voz suave.

\- No lo estoy –Raoul permanece con los ojos cerrados y no se ha movido ni un milímetro.

\- Me has devuelto el beso, pollito.

Los soniditos agudos que hace Raoul cuando se despierta llenan el salón, haciendo sonreír a Agoney, que continúa besando su mandíbula y rozando su nariz contra su mejilla hasta que el rubio gira el rostro y le mira aún con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Hola.

\- Hola –a Agoney le cuesta dejar de sonreír cuando los ojos color miel brillan al verle a su lado.

\- ¿Qué tal las compras? –a Agoney le encanta la voz ronca de recién despertado de su novio.

\- Genial.

\- ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas ya para el nuevo piso? –Raoul gime bajito y se despereza y al canario le dan ganas de comérselo a besos de nuevo.

\- Aún no. Me quedan algunas cosas, tendré que volver otro día.

\- Mañana estaremos todo el día liados –Agoney levanta las cejas de forma provocativa–. No de esa forma –ríe el rubio, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

\- He comprado algunas cosas –dice con un tono suave, bajando la mirada para que Raoul no pueda ver su rostro–. ¿Puedo… dejarlas aquí hasta que me den las llaves?

\- Por supuesto.

Agoney sonríe hasta que le duele la cara y se inclina para besar a Raoul, que pone la mano en su nuca y le empuja contra su cuerpo, presionando sus labios con la lengua para adentrarse en su boca. El canario gime y le muerde la sonrisa a su novio que rodea su cintura con el otro brazo.

\- Se me están quedando las piernas heladas –murmura Agoney contra su boca mientras se levanta.

Pero no llega a ponerse en pie porque Raoul tira de él hasta que cae sobre su cuerpo. Agoney pasa una pierna por encima de sus caderas y se sienta a ahorcajadas sobre su novio antes de inclinarse y seguir besándole. Se besan durante un minuto o una eternidad, el canario no lo tiene muy claro y tampoco le importa demasiado porque no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar que no sea entre los brazos de Raoul.

Se separan cuando el estómago de Raoul rompe el momento, sonando como un trueno en el silencio del salón. Agoney se ríe y acaricia las mejillas del catalán con los pulgares mientras roza su nariz con la de su novio, observando sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos.

\- ¿Shushi? –pregunta Raoul, con la voz esperanzada.

No responde, se limita a esconder el rostro en el hueco que forman el hombro y el cuello del rubio y asiente, aspirando el olor que desprende su piel y dejando que le envuelva como lo hacen sus brazos.

Mientras Raoul hace el pedido a través de la aplicación, Agoney se dedica a besar su cuello y su mandíbula, haciendo que el rubio ronronee y frote su mejilla contra su barba.

Pasan los siguientes 45 minutos dedicándose carantoñas, besos y caricias. A Agoney le gusta cómo el rostro de Raoul se sonroja cuando le besa en ese punto detrás de su oreja y cómo ronronea cuando mete las manos por debajo de su sudadera para acariciar la piel de su estómago.

A Raoul le gusta cómo Agoney se muerde el labio inferior para ahogar los gemidos cuando baja las manos hasta sus glúteos y presiona para acercarle más a su cuerpo.

Los besos empiezan a volverse demasiado intensos cuando el timbre del telefonillo les sobresalta, haciendo que Raoul se tenga que levantar para recoger el pedido.

Agoney aprovecha que está solo en el salón para hacer una videollamada con Glenda, que responde al segundo tono. La sonrisa de su hermana llena su pantalla y le hace sonreír a él también.

\- Hola, desaparecido.

\- Ya llegué.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- En casa –Agoney ve a Raoul aparecer por el pasillo y le sonríe, señalando hacia el teléfono con la cabeza para indicarle que está hablando.

\- Creí que no te daban las llaves hasta enero.

\- No estoy en el nuevo piso, estoy en casa… de Raoul –se ve en la obligación de aclarar.

\- Ya veo. Hola, Raoul –Glenda saluda a pesar de que no ha visto aún al novio de su hermano en la pantalla.

Raoul se sienta junto a Agoney y acerca su cabeza a la del moreno para que la cámara pueda captarles a los dos.

\- Hola, Glenda.

Los ladridos de Bambi se cuelan por el altavoz y a Agoney se le escapa la sonrisa.

\- Pon a Bambi –la voz de Agoney suena alegre.

\- Quieres más a Bambi que a tu hermana –se queja Glenda con una sonrisa, pero se agacha y coge a la perrita para que Agoney pueda verla.

\- Hola, Bambi. Bonita –Agoney pone su voz de Micky, haciendo que Raoul sonría mientras mira cómo se le ilumina la mirada–. Raoul, saluda a Bambi.

\- Hola, Bambi –la carcajada de Raoul cuando Bambi lame la pantalla de Glenda llena todo el piso.

\- Lo que me faltaba. A mi perra le gusta más mi novio que yo. Cuando habla conmigo nunca lame la pantalla.

En ese momento, Bambi salta de los brazos de Glenda y sale corriendo, haciendo que su hermana tenga que cortar la llamada para salir corriendo tras ella. Agoney y Raoul se quedan abrazados unos segundos, hasta que el catalán se tira sobre el moreno hasta tumbarle sobre el sofá y le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua y profundizando el beso hasta que Agoney gime.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? –Agoney se lame los labios y sonríe.

\- Te quejarás –Raoul vuelve a sentarse y coge la mano de su novio para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo.

\- Todo lo contrario, sólo quiero saberlo para hacerlo más a menudo.

Durante unos segundos Raoul no dice nada, permanece mirando al frente, pero sin ver realmente nada de lo que hay, decidiendo si contarle por qué ha reaccionado así.

\- Has dicho que estabas en casa.

\- Sí, bueno… –Agoney agacha la cabeza y enrolla los labios.

\- Me gusta. Que a pesar de que tengas ya piso y vayas a mudarte… ésta siga siendo tu casa.

\- Sigo teniendo mis cosas aquí –Raoul se pone serio.

\- ¿Dejará de serlo cuando te las lleves?

Agoney coge la mano de Raoul y entrelaza sus dedos antes de acercarse a él tanto como es posible sin acabar sentado en su regazo y obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

\- No. Además, siempre voy a tener alguna de mis cosas aquí… –Agoney usa ese tono de voz suave y lento que le pone los pelos de punta a Raoul– por si decido pasar la noche aquí de improviso. Y tú tendrás que dejar cosas en mi piso, para cuando te quedes a dormir.

\- También puedes ponerte mi ropa –Agoney asiente y sonríe porque le gusta la idea de llevar la ropa de Raoul y oler a él durante todo el día.

Durante unos segundos Agoney piensa en la fantasía que es llevar puesta ropa de Raoul, sentirse arropado y abrazado cada minuto del día por su olor. Pensar en hogar sólo por una sudadera que huele al hombre del que está enamorado. Y su corazón se acelera.

Desgraciadamente, sería poco inteligente para su estrategia.

\- Aunque sabrían que es tuya –ríe recordando la cantidad de veces que los fans han descubierto que compartían ropa–. Los quiero, pero son como el puto CSI.

\- Puedo comprarme sudaderas nuevas –la voz de Raoul suena mimosa y a Agoney le dan ganas de vivir en ella para siempre.

\- Vale. Pero seguiré teniendo cosas mías aquí.

\- Me parece bien –Raoul asiente mientras habla–. ¿Cenamos? Tengo mucha hambre.

Raoul se levanta para colocar los envases sobre la mesa mientras Agoney le observa aún sentado en el sofá y con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose tremendamente afortunado por tenerle en su vida a pesar de todo.

Se levanta de un salto, dejando el móvil sobre la mesita que hay frente al sofá, y abraza a Raoul por la espalda, poniendo su barbilla sobre el hombro del catalán.

\- Te quiero, chiquitín.

El rubio le mira girando el rostro y le ofrece sus labios para un rápido beso, pero cargado de amor.

\- Y yo a ti, amor.


End file.
